fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Seliph
Celice (セリス, Serisu), full name Celice Baldos Chalphy, is the main character of the second generation of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. The son of Siglud and Diadora, he was chronologically born in Agustria (of Grandbellian heritage) between Chapter 2 and 3 in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. During his infant times, his mother Diadora was captured by Manfroy, leaving him without a mother. Eventually, as Siglud approached Barhara, Celice was sent into northern Isaac under the protection of Oifey and Shanan. He was also raised by Adean, who acted as a surrogate mother to him. Celice was taught how to fight by Shanan, and grew up with several other children, including (but not restricted to) Rackesis's son Delmud, Adean's own children Lester and Rana, and Ira's children Skasaher and Lakche. As the son of Diadora, Celice is the maternal grandson of Kurth and Cigyun, the great-grandson of Azmur, the half son-in-law of Alvis, and the older half-sibling of Yurius and Yuria. He doesn't know that Yuria is his half-sister at first, but Levn tells him after his army subjugates Dozel. In Isaac, the citizens claim Celice as the Imperial Prince of Light, and Yurius the Prince of Darkness. As the son of Siglud, Celice is the paternal nephew of Ethlin, the nephew-in-law of Cuan, the first cousin of their children Leaf and Altenna, and a distant relative of Oifey. Character History Celice was born in Agusty during the Grandbell Kingdom's occupation of Agustria, and during Chagall's uprising in Madino and Silvail, Diadora took care of Celice. After that, Diadora gave the task of taking care of him to Shanan while she went to Madino, but was captured by Manfroy. After Silvail's subjugation, Shanan reported that Diadora went missing to Siglud, but that Celice was still with him. Much later, after the subjugation of Lubeck in Silesia, Oifey and Shanan went to Isaac to ensure Celice's safety if anything were to befall Siglud and his army. Celice then grew up in the town of Tilnanogue in northern Isaac, along with Skasaher and Lakche, the children of Ira (or Radney and Rod, if Ira died childless), and Rana, Adean's daughter (or Mana, if Adean died childless), with Oifey, Shanan, and Adean taking care of them. Celice, due to his father's exploits and the corruption of the Grandbell Empire, was referred as the 'Child of Light', or the 'Imperial Prince of Grandbell' by some others. Celice joined the Liberation Army led by Shanan, but was eventually cornered by Danan of Dozel. Desperately, Celice and his friends struck out of Tilnanogue to retaliate. Helped with a timely reinforcement by Oifey along with Lester, Rana's brother (or Dimna), and Delmud, Lachesis' son (or Tristan), Celice gained an upper hand and overthrew Grandbell's control over Ganeshire. He met Levn afterward and was asked to protect Yuria, a mysterious girl whom Levn had been taking care of. He soon gained the help of either Johan or Johalva (Danan's sons, only one of them joins out of their love for Lakche/Radney while the other one was killed), as well as Arthur, Tailto's son (or Amid, Ethnia's son), and Phee, Ferry and Levn's daughter (or Femina). Celice then gained enough power to defeat Danan at Rivough and free Isaac. Levn told him more about Siglud and suggested that they joined up with Shanan, along with Prince Leaf of Lenster, son of Cuan and Ethlin, as well as Celice's cousin. Meeting up with Shanan at the Yied Shrine, Celice was also joined by a thief named Patty, who happened to be Briggid's daughter (if Briggid died childless, it will be Daisy). After breaking through Ishtore's forces at Melgen and a suprise attack by Darna, Celice made it to Alster where he met and helped Prince Leaf, Rackesis' husband (canonically) Fin, and Nanna, Delmud's sister and daughter of Fin (or Janne), to defeat Blume. Along the way, he's joined with Teeny, Arthur's sister (or Linda, Amid's sister); Aless, Eltshan's son; and Leen, Sylvia's daughter (or Laylea). Together with his new allies, Celice drove away Blume from Alster. Celice then waited at Alster, but eventually he and his forces were forced to engage Freege's army, as Blume had sent two armies to retake Lenster and Alster from Celice and Leaf's control. Breaking through and killing those entire forces, the mage sisters Vampa, Fetra, and Eliu, making allies with Briggid's son Faval (or Asaello, if Briggid died childless) and barely surviving an encounter with Blume's daughter Ishtar, Celice's army made it through Freege's armies, killed Blume, and subjugated Conote. Unfortunately, very soon after Conote's subjugation, the Thracian army attacked Manster, forcing Celice to come to the aid of the fleeing citizens and Sety, Phee's brother (or Hawk, if Ferry died childless), and ended up conquering Mease soon afterward. During the ensuing war against Thracia, Celice was joined by Hannibal, the Shield of Thracia, as well as Corpul, Leen's brother (or Sharlow), and Altenna, Leaf's sister and princess of Thracia. Eventually, after subduing Thracia, Celice set his sights on Grandbell, to claim what was rightfully his. But as he arrived in the Miletos District, Yuria went missing... En route to Chalphy, Celice had a hard fight against the nefarious Prince Yurius and his close ally and lover, Ishtar. However, for some reason, they pulled back. Before he reached Chalphy, Celice spotted several dark mages pursuing a bishop and several children. He cut through the mages and rescued the group. Afterwords, Celice was given Siglud's sword, the Tyrhung, as an apparant token of gratitude from Palmark. Eventually, he faced Alvis, Siglud's killer, in the castle of Chalphy. In the end, Celice emerged triumphant as well as having avenged his father. For some reason, he went back to the cliff where he received the Tyrhung. Soon, he met the ghosts of Siglud and Diadora, telling him that the war is not over yet. Celice himself did not quite understand why he felt empty, even though he had avenged Siglud. Celice's real trial came when he had to face the whole of Grandbell's dukedoms to unify it. On the way, Levn told him the story of the previous war and Celice learned that Yuria was necessary to end the battle and was also his half-sister. Yet, Yuria had already been brainwashed by Manfroy by the time he arrived. Celice had his friends hold off Yuria while he went off to Velthomer, facing the culprit behind all the chaos, Manfroy. After killing him, Celice successfully brought Yuria back to her senses. After bringing her to Velthomer in order to unlock the sacred scroll of Naga, Celice fought Prince Yurius, who was possessed by Loptous. After killing Yurius, he was then installed as the new Emperor of Grandbell and with his Empress (any of the girls in the army, except Yuria and his cousin Altenna) and Yuria by their side. In-Game Celice actually starts out fairly weak, but once he starts to gain some level ups, he becomes quite strong. His main weapon will likely be the Silver Sword, ironically given to his father by Alvis. He later gains a Brave Sword from Patty. Once he gains the Tyrhung, Celice becomes an excellent unit to use against mages. If he absolutely has to, he can defeat Yurius with a great deal of support and a Power Ring if Yuria is dead, but it isn't recommended to do this unless you absolutely have to. He has the skills Pursuit (from Siglud) and Awareness (from Diadora). Base Stats |Junior Lord |Major Baldo Minor Naga |1 |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |6 |Pursuit Awareness |Sword - * |Slim Sword Inherited Items** **Except Tyrhung Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) *'HP:' 140% *'Strength:' 55% *'Magic:' 30% *'Skill:' 60% *'Speed:' 35% *'Luck:' 45% *'Defense:' 45% *'Resistance:' 30% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Knight Lord *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +3 *'B for Lance Mastery Rank' Conversations (Only Conversations Which Result In Stat Gains, Items, Or Recruitment Are Included.) In Chapter 6, after Isaac Castle is captured, Yuria can talk to Celice to obtain the Resire tome. The Aura tome can't be obtained if this is done. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Yuria can talk to Celice to obtain the Aura tome. The Resire tome can't be obtained if this is done. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Celice can talk to Rana, and Rana will gain three points of HP, and 100 love points with Celice. In Chapter 7, if Celice talks to Shanan, Celice will gain one point of skill. In Chapter 7, if Patty talks to Celice, Celice will gain a Brave Sword and 100 love points with Patty. In Chapter 8, if Yuria talks to Celice before Ishtar appears, Celice will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 8, after Conote Castle is captured, Celice can talk to Teeny and Teeny will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with Celice. In Chapter 8, if Celice talks to Sety, Sety will be recruited. In Chapter 8, if Sety talks to Celice and Levn is Sety's father, Sety will gain three points of luck. In Chapter 9, if Celice talks to Altenna, she will be recruited. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, Yuria can talk to Celice, and Celice will gain three points of resistance. In Chapter 10, if Shanan talks to Celice, Shanan will gain three points of HP. In Chapter 10, after Chronos Castle is captured, Oifey can talk to Celice, and Oifey will gain three points of HP. In Chapter 10, after Lados Castle is captured, Phee, Leen, or Teeny can talk to Celice if Levin is the father of any of them. If it's Phee, she will gain five points of strength. If it's Leen, she will gain five points of defense. If it's Teeny, she will gain five points of magic. In Chapter 10, if Celice talks to Palmark, Celice will gain the Tyrhung. In the Final Chapter, if Teeny is Celice's lover, she can talk to him, and Celice will gain three points of magic. In the Final Chapter, if Patty is Celice's lover, she can talk to him, and Celice will gain three points of HP and three points of speed. In the Final Chapter, after Edda Castle is captured, if Nanna is Celice's lover, she can talk to him, and Celice will gain three points of HP. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Rana is Celice's lover, she can talk to him, and Celice will gain three points of resistance. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Lakche is Celice's lover, she can talk to him, and Celice will gain three points of strength. In the Final Chapter, after Manfroy is defeated, Celice can talk to Yuria to re-recruit her. Love Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growth unless said otherwise. *Yuria: 490-5 *Altenna: N/A *Rana: 100+2 *Lakche: 0+2 *Nanna: 0+2 *Phee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Quotes Gallery Celice TCG1.jpg|Celice as he appeared in the TCG Celice TCG2.jpg|Celice as a Knight Lord in the TCG Celice TCG3.jpg|Another Celice card Celice TCG4.jpg celice.gif|Celice's portrait in Seisen no Keifu File:CeliceFE5.png|Celice's portrait in Thracia 776 Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters